The Last Day of Winter
by Eternal Ruby
Summary: Yunho menepati janjinya yang terlambat empat tahun. Drabble of YunJae.


**The Last Day of Winter**

_**Kim Jaejoong**_ : Seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Korea Selatan yang berumur 24 tahun. Ia baru tinggal di Perth, Australia selama empat tahun, mengikuti Ummanya yang ditugaskan di Australia. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur tiga belas tahun dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ia meninggalkan semua teman-temannya, cita-citanya, bahkan separuh hatinya di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul.

_**Jung Yunho**_ : Lelaki 26 tahun, berkebangsaan Korea Selatan yang mengabdikan hidupnya di dunia menyanyi sejak ia berumur 16 tahun. Ia bertemu Kim Jaejoong semenjak Jaejoong tinggal di depan rumahnya, saat ia masih kecil, mungkin saat ia sembilan tahun. Saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, ia merasa ada senang yang aneh menjalar ditubuhnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dan kini ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah separuh hatinya. Sayangnya ia tidak sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong sudah tidak berada di Seoul lagi.

**oooooooo**

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

"Umma minta maaf padamu, Jaejoong-ah. Umma janji kita akan makan malam bersama besok. Hari ini Umma ada _meeting_dengan klien. _Mianhae_…"

"_Ne_, Umma. _Arrasseo_." _Click_.

Sudah beberapa kali dalam minggu ini Umma menelponku seperti itu. Selalu sama, alasan yang sama, waktu yang sama. Alasannya meeting dan selalu Umma menelponku saat aku selesai membuat makan malam, _yang tadinya_, untuk kami berdua.

Aku tidak begitu menyalahkan Umma, tapi aku yang belum akrab dengan suasana asing di Perth ini, sering merasa kesepian jika hanya sendiri di _rumah besar_ yang kutinggali dengan Umma. Hal itu karena aku susah beradaptasi dengan tempat baru (ini juga bukan salah Umma) sehingga membuatku susah mendapatkan teman dekat karena sibuk dengan kuliahku.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan lesu. Ku banting tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Menit demi menit aku habiskan dengan memandang langit-langit kamarku yang terlalu tinggi untuk seleraku. Dan tiba-tiba….sebuah wajah muncul di pikiranku.

Wajah Jung Yunho. Dia adalah salah satu anggota boyband dari Korea. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? _Well_, mungkin karena aku hanya sedang _sangat_ rindu padanya. Ya, mungkin itu ada benarnya. Yang jelas dia adalah _my almost boyfriend_sekaligus sahabatku. Tapi itu dulu. Entah kami sekarang bias disebut sahabat atau tidak. Terakhir kali bertemu saja empat tahun yang lalu. Berbicara lewat telpon? Itu sangat jarang karena Yunho sibuk dengan jadwalnya.

Yunho kusebut sebagai _my almost boyfriend_karena…_well_, kalau kata Umma kami sudah seperti kekasih. Umma saja sering meledekku yang akhirnya membuatku malu setengah mati. (P.S Ummaku adalah Umma yang suka menjodohkan aku dengan setiap teman laki-lakiku. Umma yang aneh. _I love her though._) Tapi tidak ada dari kami yang mengucapkan kata 'I love you.' Hanya satu hal yang jelas, aku _masih_mengharapkannya.

**Enf of Kim Jaejoong POV**

**oooooooo**

_Musim__dingin di Seoul…_

"Yunho Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Udara sedang dingin sekali, kau sebaiknya di dalam rumah!" Jihye meneriaki kakak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di tengah halaman rumah.

"Yah, Oppa! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Cepat masuk ke rumah." Untuk kedua kalinya Jihye meneriaki Yunho, dan ini baru teriakan yang digubris olehYunho.

"Sebentar Jihye. Aku hanya ingin benar-benar merasakan musim dingin." Balas Yunho berteriak sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan.

"Apa ini sama dengan alasan tahun lalu yang sampai membuat Oppa menggigil seperti orang sekarat, Oppa?" tanya Jihye lagi. Kali ini Yunho hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum ganjil.

'Benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh.' Batinnya sambil mengingat kejadian memalukannya tahun lalu. Ya, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri di halaman yang sedang dihujani salju dengan derasnya dengan baju yang tidak begitu tebal. Buruknya lagi saat itu dia sedang tidak enak badan. Dan hasilnya ia sama seperti yang baru saja yang dikatakan Jihye.

" Ayolah Oppa, kau sudah berdiri disitu selama setengah jam lebih." Jihye yang sebal dengan kakaknya, akhirnya datang mendekati kakaknya itu dan menarik lengan kakaknya. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan. Adiknya itu memang terkadang menjadi cerewet saat melihatnya berbuat hal aneh untuk Jaejoong yang notabene sudah tidak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak ada tujuan sama sekali Yunho berdiri di tengah halamannya pada musim dingin, ia hanya sedang _sangat_rindu dengan Kim Jaejoong. Dan menurut Yunho, Jaejoong mengingatkannya pada manusia salju. _Why_? Itu karena Jaejoong sama dengan hal yang menjadi sangat indah dilihat saat musim salju. Dari kulitnya yang cenderung pucat dan bibir merah muda yang ingin dia sentuh. Tak lupa mata _doe_-nyanya yang indah dan selalu menyipit indah saat ia tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Maka dari itu Yunho ingin mendapatkan _fe__e__l__ing _itu selama tidak ada Jaejoong disisinya.

Dan Yunho sudah menceritakan itu pada Jaejoong saat mereka berdua duduk menikmati sore hari di sebuah kafe dekat rumah mereka. Sore yang langka karena Yunho sedang dalam masa _trainee_ yang mempunyai jadwal yang begitu padat. Hal itu hanya dibalas Jaejoong dengan sebuah tawa kecil dan mengatai bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi diam-diam Yunho sempat melihat di sudut-sudut mata Jaejoong terpancar rasa lebih dari sekedar tawa kecil dan komentar singkat Jaejoong.

Ya, ia tau kalau Jaejoong mempunyai rasa lebih dari teman padanya. Dan ia memang sengaja tidak memberi tau Jaejoong tentang perasaannya yang sama pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong saat ia masih belum bisa mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk Jaejoong. Ia berniat menyatakannya saat ia mendapat perintah untuk _debut_ dari agensinya yang kira-kira tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. _Well_, pada akhirnya hal itu tidak bisa terwujud karena Jaejoong terlebih dulu terbang meninggalkan Seoul, mendahului tanggal yang diceritakan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Masih terngiang jelas dipikirannya, saat ia membuat janji dengan Jaejoong empat tahun yang lalu, satu bulan sebelum Jaejoong pergi. 'Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin tetap merasakan kehadiranmu walaupun kau pergi jauh. Makanya aku akan datang mengunjungimu setelah musim dingin selesai. Karena di saat musim dingin aku masih bisa merasakanmu. Tapi tidak setelahnya. Oke?'

Dan ia akan menepati janjinya empat tahun lalu itu, yah walaupun itu terlambat selama empat tahun.

**oooooooo**

Bunyi e-mail masuk di _hand phone_ Jaejoong berdering. Membuat Jaejoong yang terkantuk-kantuk bangun. Digosok-gosok matanya sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ia melihat sebuah e-mail yang terpapar di layar _hand_ _phone_-nya.

'_This is the last day of winter, Kim Jaejoong_.'

Satu kalimat pendek yang membuat perut Jaejoong mulas, seperti diaduk-aduk setelah naik _roller coaster_. Satu e-mail dari Jung Yunho yang membangkitkan semua ingatan Jaejoong tentang lelaki itu, tentang janji mereka yang tidak pernah dilupakan olehnya.

Tok tok!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendengar pintunya yang diketuk, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan untuk membuka diketahui sejak kapan sensasi seperti kupu-kupu terbang itu ada di dalam perut Jaejoong. Yang jelas Jaejoong tahu, _something's __is going to change_.

Dan benarlah saat membuka pintunya, Jaejoong mendapati Yunho berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Yunho yang penampilannya sudah berubah. Ia bukan laki-laki polos yang bermimpi menjadi penyanyi. Kini ia sudah mewujudkan mimpinya. Tapi ada hal yang tidak berubah. Senyumannya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi kali ini Yunho membawa seikat bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan Jaejoong.

'_My Yunho.'_

Selama sepersekian detik Jaejoong dan Yunho saling memandang sampai Yunho mengakhirinya dengan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi dan matanya yang menyipit lucu. Kemudian ia menyodorkan bunga lili putih yang dibawanya tadi sambil berkata, "_Will you be my lover, Kim Jaejoong?"_

**The End**

**A/N: **Hello guysss. Author muncul seletah hiatus lamaaa banget-_- maapin ya. Ini fic cuma drabble nggak jelas lagi hehe. Untuk fic yang lebih panjang tunggu lagi ya. Author lagi buat semoga cepet selesai^^


End file.
